My Planning For My Darling
by Luxam
Summary: Kencan dengan Hawkeye? Mengapa tidak?


**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**.**

**My Planning For My Darling**

**By Luxam**

**.  
**

Bagi seorang Roy Mustang, berkencan bukanlah hal asing. Jika para pria di luar sana mati-matian kesulitan untuk sekadar mencari pasangan pendamping kencan, maka ia justru kerepotan karena begitu banyak wanita di _waiting list_ miliknya yang menunggu untuk dikencani.

Sebenarnya tidak bermaksud sombong, sih. Memang dia tampan, kok. Tapi bukankah rasanya telalu berlebihan kalau menyebutnya _pria tampan yang masih single berpangkat tinggi dan berotak cemerlang_?

Tidak juga, tuh. Itu kenyataan, kan?

Sama seperti kencan-kencan sebelumnya, seharusnya sebuah kencan manis di sore hari dengan seikat bunga lili putih di taman kota bukanlah hal sulit untuk Roy. Itu mudah. Terlampau mudah, malah. Bahkan dengan sedikit godaan maut dan sentuhan lembut, Roy bisa saja mengajak pasangan kencannya hingga ke hotel terdekat. Tak perlu membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan dia lakukan di sana. Selain _rating_ cerita ini masih di level T, hanya dengan melihat sifat Roy Mustang kita semua pasti paham, kok, bagaimana Kolonel Api _Mesum_ itu akan sekali lagi melumpuhkan seorang makhluk hawa dan melahapnya habis-habisan.

Tapi, sudah barang tentu hal itu tidak akan berlaku jika pasangan kencannya Riza Hawkeye—sang ratu mata elang itu. Kau bercanda? Jangankan hotel, menggenggam tangannya saja mungkin akan menimbulkan efek samping tiga lubang peluru di kepala.

_Jangan coba-coba_. Berkali-kali sebaris kalimat itu terpatri dalam otak Roy jika sudah menyangkut Riza. Entah itu menggenggam tangan—merayu—kabur dari tumpukan dokumen—tidur di ruang kerja—mencoba melumat bibir sensual—jika salah satu atau semua dari hal itu akan dilakukan pada Riza, _jangan coba-coba_.

Sialnya—atau lebih tepatnya _untungnya_ mengingat ini Riza, loh—entah karena sel saraf otak Roy yang sudah mulai rusak memasuki usia tiga puluhan atau memang hasrat nekatnya telah melambung tinggi dan tidak sayang nyawa, Roy memberanikan diri mengajak Riza kencan.

Dengan sebaris kalimat dari sang jantan yang awalnya hanya bermaksud menggoda seperti, "Selamat pagi, Letnan. Kau cantik hari ini. Mau kencan denganku Sabtu sore besok?"

Ternyata tak disangka sniper betina itu malah menjawab, "...Boleh saja."

Dan voila, inilah Roy sekarang. Dengan setelan kaus hitam berlapis jaket _jeans_ hitam, celana panjang _jeans_ hitam, sepatu _sport_ hitam, dan seikat buket bunga lili hita—syukurlah, putih, Roy _siap _kencan dengan Riza.

Sore itu—sesuai rencana—dengan mantap Roy duduk di bangku taman menunggu Athena-nya. Mereka janjian pukul lima, dan arloji hitam Roy baru menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang.

"Agak terlalu cepat ya, sepertinya...," gumam Roy sambil melihat jamnya. "Tidak apalah. Bukankah sudah kewajiban seorang _gentleman_ untuk datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan?"

Ya, kau _gentleman_, Roy. _Gentleman_ salah tingkah yang datang terlalu cepat—dan salah kostum, karena pakaian serba hitam itu hanya membuatmu tampak seperti akan pergi ke pemakaman.

Sekitar satu setengah jam berselang, dari kejauhan nampak sesosok wanita anggun yang datang mendekat ke arah Roy. Suasana taman sangat ramai, sebenarnya. Tapi tanpa memicingkan mata pun Roy sudah tahu bahwa itu calon ist—anak buahnya.

"Hai, Hawkeye," sapa Roy ketika Riza sudah berada tiga meter di hadapannya.

"Anda datang cepat, Kolonel. Saya kira anda akan datang terlambat," kata Riza sambil terus berjalan mendekati Roy.

"Haha tidak... aku juga baru sampai," ujar Roy. Benarkah? Lalu siapa orang yang duduk di bangku taman ini sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu itu, Roy?

"Ini bunga untukmu, Hawkeye. Kupilihkan yang paling segar dari toko bunga." Roy menyerahkan buket bunga lili putih—yang sudah agak layu karena menunggu satu setengah jam—kepada Riza. Riza memeluk buket mungil itu, kemudian menghirup wanginya sebentar. "Terima kasih. Harum."

"Mau mulai jalan sekarang?" kata Roy menawarkan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Riza tersenyum _sedikit_ ke arahnya, "Anda terlalu kaku, Kolonel. Santai saja."

"Baiklah," Roy juga tersenyum. "Ayo."

Sebenarnya Roy sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk kencannya kali ini, sih. Dengan berdasar pada prinsip _jangan coba-coba_, tentunya. Dia membuat rencana itu semalam suntuk dan diulang-ulang hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar fix pada lima buah rencana saja. Ketika sadar, kamarnya sudah penuh tumpukan sampah kertas coretan. Tapi siapa peduli? Ini, kan, bukan di kantor. Jadi tidak akan ada yang membidiknya jika banyak kertas menumpuk di ruangannya. Ia bertekad akan menjalankan rencananya itu demi tetap menjaga kencan aman dengan Riza.

**1. Mengajaknya**** jalan-jalan keliling kota. Membiarkannya melihat-lihat pakaian, aksesoris, dan pernak-pernik sepuasnya. Jika nanti kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko perhiasan dan aku melihat matanya berbinar menatap cincin perak di etalase toko, maka aku akan melama—maksudku, menawarinya untuk membelikannya.**

Sesuai rencana, Roy dan Riza jalan-jalan keliling kota. Central di waktu sore akhir pekan seperti ini memang hebat. Banyak orang lalu lalang dan aktivitas pertokoan sangat ramai. Riza sudah berhenti di beberapa tempat untuk melihat-lihat. Dia berhenti di toko aksesoris senjata untuk melihat model _gun_ terbaru, mampir ke toko mesiu untuk membeli peluru, dan kini dia... terdiam di depan sebuah etalase toko.

Toko perhiasan, kah? Belikan, Roy. Sesuai rencanamu.

"Hawkeye...," kata Roy.

"..." Riza masih terpana.

"Mau kubelikan revolver itu untukmu?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya kagum pada model barunya."

Apa? Bukan cincin, rupanya?

**2. Berhenti di depan sebuah toko es krim, lalu aku membelikan**** rasa es krim kesukaannya. Kami makan es krim berdua sambil mebicarakan masa depan rumah tang—maksudku, masa depan Amestris.**

"Ah, ada toko es krim, Hawkeye," kata Roy segera begitu melihat toko es krim. "Biar kubelikan untukmu. Mau rasa apa? Stroberi? Cokelat?"

"Tidak usah, Kolonel," tolak Riza halus, "Saya tidak suka manis."

Rencana gagal. Bahkan sebelum dimulai.

**3. Mengajaknya nonton film romantis, lalu diam-diam mencoba menggenggam tangannya di tengah kegelapan. Film horor juga tidak masalah. Aku siap jika nanti dia ketakutan dan ingin memelukku.**

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita nonton film, Hawkeye?" tawar Roy ketika mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung bioskop.

"Boleh juga." Riza melihat daftar film-film yang sedang ditayangkan hari ini. "Sepertinya ini seru, Kolonel."

"Yang mana?" tanya Roy riang. Dia berharap penuh Riza menunjuk film-film romantis yang akan meberikannya kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"_World War_," jawab Riza semangat, "Saya dengar senjata yang digunakan untuk properti film ini diimpor langsung dari Xing. Ayo kita nonton. Kira-kira seperti apa model senjatanya, ya?"

Er... film perang bukan alternatif yang baik untuk ditonton selagi kencan, Riza.

**4. Mengajaknya makan malam di restoran terbaik. Memesan m****akanan yang dia sukai, wine mahal, dan kami mulai larut dalam pembicaraan-pembicaraan hangat mengenai masa depan rumah tang—salah lagi, Amestris, sambil memandang langit malam di luar jendela yang penuh bintang-bintang.**

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih," Roy menyelipkan uang tip kepada _waitress_, lalu mulai menyantap hidangan. "Ayo makan, Hawkeye."

_Escargot_, pasta, lobster bakar, kepiting saus tiram, _steak_, dan tak ketinggalan _wine_ kualitas terbaik. Sempurna. Hanya tinggal mebicarakan _tentang kita_ saja.

Riza memotong _steak_ kecil-kecil, lalu memulai sendiri pembicaraan, "Bicara soal kencan, saya prihatin atas nasib Letnan Dua Havoc yang selalu sial dalam hal ini."

Bagus. Awal yang baik, Roy. Letnan-mu sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan dengan tema _kencan_. Lanjutkan.

"Haha kurasa Havoc hanya butuh sedikit karisma." Roy meneguk sedikit wine-nya. "Dia _cukup_ tampan, kok. Tidak melebihiku, sih."

"Kepercayaan diri yang bagus, Kolonel," sindir Riza sambil mengunyah steak-nya. "Saya, sih, setuju saja."

"Oi, oi, Hawkeye. Aku ini tampan, tahu," bantah Roy yang merasa kalau dirinya disindir.

"Ya, percaya."

"Aku adalah pria gentleman yang baik hati pada semua wanita."

"Percaya."

"Calon Fuhrer masa depan."

"Percaya. Tidak termasuk ideologi rok mini, ya."

"Calon penguasa seluruh negeri."

'Percaya."

"Calon suamimu—ups!"

"Perca—apa?"

_Wine_ mahal itu tumpah. _Steak_-nya juga jatuh. Bodoh kau, Roy.

**5. Mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat sampai ke rumahnya. Jika rencana 1-4 di atas berhasil, maka aku punya kesempatan untuk ditawari mengina—maksudku, untuk mengajaknya kencan lagi di lain hari.**

Suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Roy mengantar Riza pulang dengan mobil, dan mereka duduk tepat bersebelahan. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh kau, Roy. Padahal topik pembicaraan di restoran tadi cukup menarik, tapi mulutmu itu malah terlanjur mengatakan hal yang sejak dulu mati-matian kau tahan.

"..."

"..."

Roy mengemudi dengan tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Riza juga mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela samping. Beku. Kaku. Jangkrik pun enggan berbunyi. Kecanggungan ini terus berlanjut hingga Roy sampai di depan apartemen Riza.

"Sudah sampai, Hawkeye." Pandangan Roy masih lurus ke depan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Kolonel." Riza bergegas turun dari mobil dan berjalan pelan ke depan apartemennya.

"..." Roy bermaksud akan langsung menancap gas dan cepat-cepat pulang saja agar bisa segera membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tapi nuraninya bilang,_ jangan pergi dulu_.

"Hawkeye...," kata Roy lirih dari dalam mobil. Suaranya kecil. Tapi Riza spontan menengok, "Ya?"

"...Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"...Sama-sama."

"Dan maaf soal tadi. Aku..."

"..."

"Maksudku, aku..."

"..."

Sudahlah katakan saja, Roy. "Aku mencin—"

"Bekerjalah lebih giat lagi mulai hari Senin besok, Kolonel. Jadi hari Sabtu minggu depan nanti kita punya waktu lebih untuk berkencan lagi. Selamat malam."

Riza langsung menutup pintu masuk apartemennya. Meninggalkan Roy yang sedang gugup-gugupnya sendirian di dalam mobil.

"...Apa katanya tadi? _Kita_? _Lagi_?" gumam Roy, "..."

Roy terdiam sebentar. Berusaha keras mencerna dan memutar ulang sebaris kalimat terakhir Riza tadi.

"...Yes!" Langsung saja ia memutar kemudinya dan bergegas pulang. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Bukan untuk membenturkan kepala ke dinding, tapi untuk membuat lagi rencana kencan kedua bersama Riza minggu depan.

Berhasil.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.  
**

**Makasih udah baca. Review?**


End file.
